


Prompt: The Phoenix

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tries to convince Sam to let him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: The Phoenix

Sam covered his ears to block out Lucifer. “Time is running out; I’m going to change you so stop fighting it.” Sam shook his head. “No, I won’t let you win.” Lucifer laughed “I already won this war, Sammy.” Sam ground his teeth as Lucifer continued. “We can change this world Sam, take the world back from the maniacs.” Sam frowned, “You are one of those maniacs, why should I listen to you.” 

Lucifer laughed loudly. “I am not that bad Sam; I’m not the one who go you high on blood.” Sam’s eyes widen in shock. “I’m not the one who lied to Dean, just pay attention to me and I can redeem you.” Sam gripped his hand and glared straight ahead. “No, now and always the answer will be no.” Sam pushed his thumb into his injured hand and watched as the illusion of Lucifer vanished.


End file.
